


Tales of a Lord and His Lady

by BleedingFingers



Series: Tales of a Lord and His Lady [1]
Category: Maxwell Lord - Fandom, Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), wonder woman 1984 - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Maxwell needs his own damn warning, Oral Sex, Sex, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingFingers/pseuds/BleedingFingers
Summary: The reader is married to Maxwell Lord and it’s coming up to their one year wedding anniversary. They’re going to Paris to celebrate but Maxwell decides to get her a special gift to take with them. And well, porno happens 💋
Relationships: Maxwell Lord - Relationship, Maxwell Lord X Reader
Series: Tales of a Lord and His Lady [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107872
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Tales of a Lord and His Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: HURRY UP AND RELEASE WONDER WOMAN 84! *cries* I had to write this. We need more Maxwell and I FUCKING ADORE what’s already out there by some amazing writers, but I’m a greedy AF ho for this cocky cock. 
> 
> I wanted him to be powerful yet soft with his wifey. Also, it has been YEARS since I had my own JVC camera, so I’m remembering what I can from the one I inherited. So apologies to any experts reading this. Enjoy! Also posted on my Tumblr.

“Maxie? Honey, is that you?”

Y/N called from the library of their mansion home after she heard the front door close. Polo and Rolo, the Lord Dalmatians, ran out to the foyer to greet their master. “Boys! Wait!” Y/N shrieked as she fell forward in the blanket she had managed to get herself tangled in. “Fuck sake” she muttered to herself.

Maxwell chuckled at the dogs as they heeled in front of him as he handed his briefcase to their butler Sullivan. “Welcome home sir. I hope your day was not stressful.”

Loosening his tie, Maxwell sighed. “I’ve had worse Sullivan. Getting this present for Y/N was the difficult part. Things are sold out almost everywhere. Oh! Thank you Lennon,” Maxwell turned to see his limo driver enter with a large box. 

“Take it through to the den, please. And don’t forget the tripod! Give it to Sullivan.” Lennon nodded as he crossed the foyer to one of the other rooms.

Maxwell quickly glanced down the hall towards from where the dogs came from. “Is Mrs Lord home?” Sullivan nodded. “Yes Sir. Mrs Lord has been reading for most of the afternoon in the library. Shall I let her know you’re home Sir?”

“No need. She knows I’m home because of these two jokers.” He nodded towards the dogs. “Good boys, you been keeping mummy company?” he asked as they barked and yipped at him. 

Lennon appeared again, this time with the tripod. “Box is on the table in the den Mr Lord,” he confirmed as handed the tripod to Sullivan. “Anything else I can help with Sir?”

“No, that’ll be all for now Lennon. Thank you. Our dinner reservations are for 8 tonight, so if you can bring the car around at 7, that’ll be great.” Maxwell replied. Lennon nodded and left to prep the limousine for the evening.

“Sullivan, can you get my Dior suit ready, please? The silver one? Y/N said she wanted me to wear that tonight. Little darling wants us to match. And hide that in my wardrobe would you?” Maxwell pointed at the tripod. “Of course Sir”. Sullivan confirmed and headed upstairs to Maxwell’s room.

Polo and Rolo started barking at Maxwell for more attention. He scratched at their heads and laughed as they started to play fight on the floor. “Boys! Watch the rug! Ms Taylor got it specially made for mummy and daddy's wedding.” he playfully scolded.

“Mrs Collins?” Y/N called to their housekeeper as she emerged from the hallway. ”Can you take the boys to be feed please?” 

The old housekeeper started shouting for the dogs and rang the little bell that they associated with mealtime. Polo and Rolo stopped fighting and ran towards the kitchen. “Like having my brothers living here!” chuckled Y/N.

“Hey there beautiful.” Maxwell said smiling at his wife. Y/N stood on her tiptoes to give him a heated kiss on the lips, biting his bottom lip as she pulled away. “Hey there Maxie. I missed you.” She purred.

His cock twitched at the sound. “Now, now baby. Behave.” He growled back. “We have a meal to get ready for. But first I have a surprise for you.” 

Y/N beamed at him, grasped his bicep and traced her finger up his chest to boop him on the nose. “Oh, Maxie! You didn’t have to get me anything.” He spoilt her so much, but he enjoyed it. She wasn’t like his past lovers. Y/N only wanted him, not his company or riches. 

She was the youngest daughter of a rival company who had disowned Y/N as soon as she announced they were engaged. She was supposed to marry the son of a company that was on the verge of merging with her fathers. That duty fell to her older sister instead.

Y/N was devastated but it made her realise she was just a pawn to her family to be used in the business world. Maxwell treated her like a princess, his baby girl. She didn’t know what happiness was until she met him. And now they were soon to celebrate their first wedding anniversary.

Maxwell took Y/N’s hand and led her to the den. “Close your eyes for me darling.” He requested. Y/N giggled, closed her eyes and squeezed his hand. Maxwell pushed open the doors and guided her into the room. 

Walking behind her, Maxwell stroked her arms and pressed an open mouth kiss to her bare neck. Y/N gasped and mewled. “Don’t tease me Maxie. That’s mean.” She pouted.

Grinning, Maxwell whispered, “Open your eyes sweetheart.”

Y/N opened her eyes and looked round at him. Maxwell nodded to the direction of the table and sat down on the leather sofa.

“What do you have there?” asked Y/N as she arched an eyebrow at him. “Oh, this? A first-year anniversary gift darling.” Maxwell answered with a wink

Y/N ran her hands over the cardboard box and noticed the logo on the corner. Like a child on Christmas Day, Y/N made a little squeak and opened the box. There amongst the packaging chips sat a JVC GR-C1 camcorder.

Y/N had heard women at her salon talk about being able to record holidays, weddings, birthdays themselves now with this new technology. No need to hire companies to do it. 

“Oh Max! This is wonderful! And in time for our trip away to Paris.” Y/N started to cry.

She straddled Maxwell’s lap, held onto his suit jacket lapels and gave him another heated kiss. His hands went straight to her ass, giving them a firm squeeze, making Y/N moan into his mouth.

His cock was straining against his pants, desperate to be freed. Feeling the bulge, Y/N started rocking her crotch over it, resulting in Maxwell growling and nipping at her lips.

Pulling back, he grinned at her little pout. “I’m glad you like it sweetheart. We’re going to create some incredible memories with this.”

Licking her lips, Y/N got up, winked and started to take the contents out of the box, looking at the manual and studying the buttons on the camcorder. Maxwell couldn’t help but smile at her. He loved her so much.

Seeing her take joy and pleasure from something as a simple as a gift made his heart swell. And his cock hard. Knowing her pleasure came from him.

“Thank you Maxie. I love it!” Y/N squealed, pulling him from his thoughts. Maxwell hugged her from behind and inhaled the scent of her lavender shampoo. “You’re welcome baby. I got a bag at the office just for it too.”

Y/N turned and pecked a kiss on his nose. “I can’t wait to get all this setup. But I guess we’ll have to do that another time.” She sighed and started playing with Maxwell’s tie clip, pouting up at him. He knew what she was trying to do and he wasn’t going to give in.

“Don’t be a brat now Y/N. This meal has been booked for months, you _begged_ me to get us a reservation there. And I have.”

His calm yet firm tone was making Y/N wet. Maxwell’s daddy side was starting to show and that was one of her biggest kinks with him. 

“Now, be a good girl and get that gorgeous fucking ass upstairs and dressed for me. Because the sooner we are done with that meal, the sooner I get you back here and fuck your brains out in the Jacuzzi tub.”

Y/N blushed, bit her bottom lip and traced the outline of his stiff cock. “Of course daddy.” She purred before running out the room with Maxwell close behind trying to slap her ass.

**Later that week:**

Maxwell and Y/N had hosted a BBQ for some of the shareholders in Chimtech Consortium and their partners. Things had been going well, people were socialising, congratulating Maxwell on his upcoming anniversary and closing some difficult sales for the company. 

Until Y/N had started to get too horny seeing Maxwell in his tight Levi jeans and a black polo shirt. She kept making “fuck me” eyes at him whenever he glanced over at her. Biting and pulling at her lip, dragging an ice cube across her collar bone and letting it drip down into her cleavage which you could see through her **FRANKIE SAY RELAX** shirt. 

Maxwell was at breaking point with her bratty behaviour. He knew some of the older rich bachelors were eyeing Y/N up and caught some of them staring at her ass when she walked past them in that baby pink pleated tennis skirt he had bought her.

On more than one occasion Y/N would accidentally drop something in shot of Maxwell and bend down to get it, almost revealing her white lace panties.

They had decided to wrap things up early due to Y/N faking a migraine and Maxwell insisted on putting her to bed to make sure she was ok. After the last guest left Maxwell asked Sullivan and Mrs Collins to tidy up and gave them the rest of the night off, much to their delight.

He made sure the dogs were ok and ascended the grand staircase to the upper level of his mansion home.

Upon entering their bedroom, Maxwell’s cock was ready to burst out of his jeans. Y/N was lying on their giant round bed, propped up on the mountain of pillows she insisted on having, with her legs spread open and shirt on the floor. She was moaning, one hand cupping her left breast and the other was pulling up her skirt.

Maxwell closed the double doors and started palming himself through his jeans, letting out a groan.

“Maxie,” Y/N gasped at him when she noticed him in the doorway. She noticed his stare meant he was not playing around. Y/N had possibly embarrassed his guests by her behaviour. Not that Maxwell gave a shit if some old bastard got a stiffy from his young, sexy wife.

She noticed his usual immaculate hairstyle was slowly starting to fall onto his face. Which was usually a result of him being flustered. All she needed was to push his buttons…

“I need you Daddy. Please. Want that fat cock so badly. My pussy needs it!” She pleaded as she squeezed her breast and tugged at the nipple. Maxwell pounced on the bed within seconds, making her shriek.

He quickly silenced her by kissing her forcefully, batting her hand from her breast, replacing it with his larger hand and twisting her perk nipple.

Y/N cried out against his lips, allowing Maxwell to push his tongue into her mouth and moaned as Y/N started to grind up into him, her hands now snaking into his hair.

His other hand had found its way between them to the lace panties she was wearing and his cock throbbed when he discovered how wet she was through the thin fabric. Y/N gasped in his mouth as Maxwell rubbed up and down her slick folds, teasing her.

She tugged on his blonde locks and grinded more, trying to get him to stick his fingers into her wet cunt. But Maxwell was refusing to give her what she wanted.

Breaking away with a line of saliva between their mouths, Y/N noticed Maxwell’s eyes had darkened. Wiping his chin with the back of his hand, he chuckled and traced his thumb over Y/Ns now swollen lips.

“Sweetheart?” he whispered. “Hmm?” Y/N whispered back as she gazed into his eyes, taking his thumb into her mouth to suck.

“I had a little thought…”  
“Hmmm?”  
“Paris is only a week away...” Maxwell took his thumb out of her mouth, sat up and ran his hands through his hair.

Her face lit up at the mention of Paris, it was somewhere Y/N had wanted to go since she was a child but her parents refused to visit as it was a country that never interested them.

Maxwell nodded at her huge walk-in wardrobe where he had the camcorder moved to. “And we really should make sure the camera is working perfectly. So, how about we make a little movie Princess?”

Y/N titled her head to one side. “Oh? What kind of movie? I’m not much of an actress Maxie.” She giggled.

Maxwell smirked devilishly at her innocence. She knew what he was suggesting. “Well, you know those type of movies we like to watch sometimes to get us in the mood? Those movies I know you watch when you’re alone and being naughty without Daddy…”

Y/N gave a dramatic fake gasp as she covered her mouth. Maxwell chuckled darkly.

“Why Maxwell the Fourth! Are you asking me to do a porno with you?” she questioned innocently.

“I wouldn’t dream of asking anyone else… my little slut.” He answered, licking his bottom lip and biting it. “Imagine when I’m dragged away on business and you need to get some frustration out. Now you can _watch_ me fuck you. Hell, I might even take it with me sometimes for when I’m dreaming of fucking your beautiful wet pussy.” 

That left Y/N breathless. “Oh Maxwell…” she gasped as he gently kissed each knuckle on her hands.

“This will be our thing darling. No one else will ever see or know of its existence. And instead of Debbie Does Dallas, _we_ create Y/N Does Paris.”

“Maxwell,” Y/N purred. “Get the camera.”  
“Are you sure baby?”  
“ _Fuck yes._ ”

Maxwell grinned like the cat who had gotten the canary. “Put that red lace bodysuit on, the one I got you for Valentine’s Day, and get back on the bed.” Maxwell demanded as he got off the bed and stormed over to his own wardrobe. He knew what would drive her wild.

She had a “sex suit” she had purchased for him. It was just a simple black evening suit like the one Richard Gere had worn in _American Gigolo_. Y/N had a crush on him and Maxwell sometimes liked to wear it when they went out to tease her. She insisted black was one of the best colours on him.

Maxwell quickly donned the suit, black tie and shoes included. It had to be the whole thing or not at all for Y/N. She had a fantasy about him bending over his office desk in front of his colleagues and taking her there in front of them all. Her completely naked, bar a pair of stilettoes, and Maxwell in his black suit. 

“Maxie? I’m ready! What’s taking so lo-“ 

Y/N was cut off as soon as her eyes fall on Maxwell as he exited his wardrobe and Maxwell almost dropped the tripod for the camera. “Richard Gere has nothing on you Maxie.” She giggled as she played with the breasts.

This particular bodysuit was his personal favourite as it had peek-a-boo cut-outs for her nipples and an open crotch for easy access. 

“Fuck me baby.” he gasped as she giggled and purred at him. Black was his colour and red was most definitely hers. 

“Where did that come from?” Y/N asked and pointed at the tripod. “Oh, this?” Maxwell replied as he started to set it up with the video recorder. “Well, I thought it may come in handy in case we ever…”

“Wanted to make a home movie? You hid that little surprise from me. You slyboots.” She giggled. “Yes, darling.” He growled at her as he struggled to get the video camera to focus. He had Sullivan and Lennon look it over the previous night and show him how to use it for Paris. This truly was a practice run.

“Babygirl, I want to make sure to get everything in the shot. Can you arrange the pillows to the top of the bed and say some stuff for me. Need to make sure the sound will be picked up too. I’m not watching a silent porno. I want to hear you baby.”

Y/N grinned as she turned her back to Maxwell and the camera. She wiggled her ass as much as she could when sorting the pillows. The thong on the bodysuit rubbed her, making her moan. She turned slowly to face him, pouted her lips, crawled to the edge of the bed and purred at him. 

“I want to have your big fat dick in my wet pussy please Daddy. Missed gagging on your cock. I’ve been a bad girl and need to be punished. I need you to stretch me, spank me. Make me cum. No one does it like you Daddy. Pretty please.” Blushing and fluttering her eyes at him, Y/N giggled. “Was that ok Maxie?”

“Fuck me.” He gulped. Maxwell quickly nodded and cleared his throat. Christ, his cock was rock hard now. “Just forget the camera is here sweetie and do what you do best; make Daddy happy.”

Y/N squealed as Maxwell turned the camera on, the red light at the front indicating it was recording. He did his best to get a good focus on Y/N, thankfully the majority of the bed was in frame. “Touch yourself darling. Get that pussy nice and wet for me.”

Licking her lips, Y/N got on her knees and started sucking on 3 fingers. Her other hand started to pinch her nipple, making it peak more. Maxwell was trying to hold his groans back, she looked beautiful and sexy as Hell. He loved watching Y/N pleasure herself. “That’s it baby girl…” he whispered.

Using his encouragement, she batted her eyelashes at him, moaned and released her now wet digits. Moving her hand over to her other nipple to give it the same attention, her wet fingers tiptoed down to the open crotch of her bodysuit. 

Gasping, she gently traced over her closed folds, mewling as her fingertips sent little sparks of excitement through her, making her shiver. When the feather-light touches became too much, Y/N used her index and ring finger to stretch herself open. 

Maxwell was drooling at the sight of her soaked pussy and his dick was begging to be shoved into it. Y/N couldn’t resist blowing a kiss at the camera and used her middle finger to rub gentle circles over the hood of her clit. She cried out and squeezed her breast hard.

“Maxwell! Daddy, oh my God. I need you. I need your cock, your tongue! I need you. Please!” Y/N was blushing now and biting her bottom lip as she continued to rub.

“Keep going princess,” Maxwell gasped back. “Daddy wants to watch you play with yourself some more. Makes me hard as a rock, watching you, hearing you. That’s my pussy isn’t it baby?” He growled.

Y/N nodded, biting her lip harder. She knew it was going to be swollen by the end. “Say it Y/N! Who does that sweet pussy belong to? Who makes it wet? Who is the only one allowed to lick it? Suck it? Tease it? Fuck it?” Maxwell demanded. She groaned and looked straight at the camera.

“You Daddy. All yours. No one else. It belongs to Maxwell Lord. All of me does.” She stated.

Y/N then pushed her two of her fingers into her cunt, making her eyes roll back. Working them in and out. She didn’t have the reach Maxwell’s fingers did and let out a frustrated groan. She abandoned playing with her breasts, both nipples erect and hard, and made a “ _come here_ ” notion at Maxwell.

“Come and play with me Daddy.” She purred at him and continued to pump her fingers in and out of her dripping pussy.

The noise was exquisite. Maxwell couldn’t take it anymore, he was going to end up going feral on her. 

The vision before him was better than any erotic film he had seen. This was his own Goddess, his princess, performing for him. He was sure she had done something like this before. Performing, like others were watching. The thought of fucking her in front of people made him growl.

Knowing they could look but not touch. Only he could. She was _his_ baby girl.

Maxwell walked from behind the camera and stood by the bed, Y/Ns fingers left her cunt and she placed them into Maxwell’s mouth. He made a show of sucking them clean for her and she moaned at the sight. 

Once Y/Ns fingers were clean, Maxwell gently held her face with both hands and kissed her forehead softly, making Y/N sigh. He kissed her nose and both cheeks. Her breathing was in small gasps, her eyes pleading Maxwell to kiss her.

He gave a quick peck on her lips and started placing open-mouthed kisses on her neck. 

“ _My_ wife.” * **kiss** *  
“ _My_ princess.” * **kiss** *  
“ _My_ babygirl.” * **kiss** *  
“ _My_ whore.” * **kiss** *  
“ _My_ slut.” * **kiss** *  
“ **MINE**.” Maxwell growled and bit down onto Y/Ns neck, hard. 

She cried out in pain but it was quickly replaced with pleasure as he licked and sucked over the bite mark he had left, trying to leave her a colourful reminder of what had happened. Maxwell loved marking her, showing off she belonged to him. Y/N moaned and mewled at his action.

“ _Yours_.” She gasped and closed her eyes. Her cunt clenched, aching for him.

Chuckling, Maxwell moved his hands down to her hips as he kissed her deeply. The lace felt incredible against his palms and the heat from her skin was delicious.

Y/N gripped his black silk tie with one hand, slipped the other down to his crotch and squeezed his thick cock through the fabric of the tight pants. They both moaned in each other’s mouths.

“Daddy needs to taste you babygirl,” Maxwell gasped as he bit Y/Ns bottom lip. Purring, she rubbed his crotch and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before lying back on the pillows, making sure she was propped up so the camera could see everything.

She started to caress her breasts again, flicking her nipples and groaning at the little sparks of pleasure she got. Y/N knew her cunt was soaked, she could feel her arousal dripping. 

He climbed onto the bed and lay diagonally across it. “Sit on my face princess.” Maxwell growled, his dark eyes boring into her. Y/N crawled forward and kissed Maxwell deeply, weaving her fingers into his hair. 

Getting impatient, Maxwell bit down on her bottom lip and reached over to slap her ass cheek.

“Face now darling. Or I won’t let you cum tonight. Fuck, I won’t let you cum till Paris!” he threatened.

Straddling his face and making sure she was at a good angle Y/N kept glancing at the camera. Maxwell noticed and slapped her thigh.

“Hey! Focus on me. If it doesn’t pick everything up, it doesn’t matter. Practise run my dear. Remember?” He rubbed her thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze.

She smiled, leaned back and pushed her breasts together.

Looking down at him, Y/N purred as Maxwell gently pulled her folds apart to inspect her cunt. She was glistening, all for him. He couldn’t help but groan and mentally thank whoever allowed this stunning creature to enter his life. 

He leaned up and gave several kitten licks to her clit, her reaction was instant. Cooing and gasping at his small movements.

Grinning, he licked and sucked her clit harder, pulling at the hood of it between his teeth. 

“Ohmygod! Maxwell!” she shrieked as she continued to play with her breasts, letting out little sobs. He was not going to go easy on her tonight after her performance at the party. 

Maxwell grabbed her ass and pulled her fully onto his face. Squeezing her plump ass cheeks made Y/N blush and she ran her hands down into his hair and tugged as Maxwell shoved his tongue into her wet hole.

“JESUS! DADDY!” she screamed. He was relentless, plunging his tongue into her as far as he could go. His nose bumped and rubbed over her sensitive clit making her whimper and thighs shake. He could feel his stiff manhood really starting to strain against the trouser pants.

Christ, if he didn’t get any relief he was going to cum in his boxers.

Thankfully Y/N was getting bored of playing with her breasts and as much as she was enjoying his tongue fucking her pussy, she climbed off Maxwell much to his shock and annoyance. “Babygirl? Where are you going?” he quizzed.

Winking, she turned round to straddle him again so her ass was in his face. Maxwell growled at the sight of her wiggling it in his face and smacked her ass making it jiggle. 

“I think your dick wants some attention baby,” Y/N purred into his crotch, making it jump against the fabric. Maxwell groaned and pulled her ass cheeks, exposing her more to him. “You’re fucking dripping. Wouldn’t be surprised if you soak my jacket and shirt.” He grunted before pushing his tongue back into her cunt.

Y/N yelped at the sudden intrusion and Maxwell felt her velvet walls flutter. 

“Dick _now_ darling. Please!” he gasped before he continued his assault on her.

Y/N did her best to unbutton his pants and belt upside down and having her husband’s tongue buried deep inside her pussy. The noises he was making were vulgar and shameless, but they were helping push towards her climax.

Y/N managed to get his pants open and yanked the zipper down. She smiled to herself as Maxwell was wearing his black Calvin Kleins, something she always found adorable. 

His cock was pushing up to her for attention and she licked the tip through the fabric. That made Maxwell growl, the vibrations going through her. Nuzzling his crotch with her nose and lips, Y/N moved one hand down to his balls, cupping and fondling them gently.

“Don’t tease darling.” Maxwell scolded and bit her right ass cheek. 

Yelping forward, Y/N pushed her other hand into his boxers and pulled his hard dick out.

The slit was leaking pre-cum and Y/N couldn’t help but lick her lips. “I love your cock Maxie.” Y/N cooed as she licked off the pre-cum. She hummed over the taste and started to give long licks back and forth, from the base to the head.

Maxwell cried out as her tongue traced over the veins and bumps, her other hand continued to play with his balls. 

He started to buck up into her face, hoping she would take the hint and stop her torture. Smiling, Y/N took his cock into her warm mouth, moaning over its length and used her hand to stroke him.

“Fucking fuck!” Maxwell groaned as his dick was sucked and licked. Her mouth was heavenly, the heat was incredible. 

Slapping her ass, Maxwell worked in two of his fingers into Y/N’s cunt while his tongue returned to brushing over her sensitive nub. Y/N hallowed her cheeks as she pumped and sucked, her mouth full of his cock.

Her eyes rolled back as she swirled her tongue over his tip which was an angry red matching her own swollen lips. Maxwell jerked into the warmth of her mouth, he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Babygirl, stop! Daddy wants to cum in that beautiful cunt.” Maxwell whimpered. Y/N let his cock go with a pop and nuzzled into his thigh.

She let out a groan when Maxwell pulled his fingers out of her cunt, but knowing she was going to be stretched made her get off him quickly. 

Getting his breath back, Maxwell slapped her butt. “All fours, ass up.” He demanded.

Y/N moved in front of him, licking her lips at the camera and pushed her ass into the air, presenting it and her slick cunt to Maxwell. She couldn’t help but wiggle her hips as she felt his cock tease her folds.

“Daddy please,” she pleaded. “I need your dick so badly!” Maxwell chuckled at her attempts to get her cunt onto his cock. Gripping one hip hard, he pushed his prick into her soaking hole. “Fuck!” he growled as she whimpered at the intrusion.

He gave her a moment to adjust to him and when he was satisfied, Maxwell snapped his hips forward.

She cried out at his sudden movements and he slapped her ass cheek hard as he pounded his dick into her. Y/N could feel his tight balls and the cold zipper on his pants smack her and the little whimpers of her name went straight to her cunt. 

“Yes Daddy, yes! Oh! Oh! Fuck yes!” Y/N cried as she pushed back to meet his punishing pace. The stretch and burn was perfect.

Her warm walls hugged him and she clenched on his dick making Maxwell groan and his eyes roll back. “Fuck babygirl, you’re so fucking tight!” he said through gritted teeth.

“Harder! Please Maxwell, I want you to use me. Fuck me harder Daddy!” Y/N groaned as she tried to reach round and grasp his clothed thigh.

Maxwell knew his hair was falling into his face as he pounded into Y/N. He was gasping and breathing like he was running a marathon. Grinning, he glanced up at the camera and winked.

“I want to fuck you on my desk in front of those rich stuffy bastards. I’ve heard them talk about you, seen how they look at you,” he growled. Y/N moaned into the mattress as Maxwell gave his onslaught of dirty talk.

“Listen to you! You fucking whore! You want them to treat you like one. Take turns fucking you. Stuffing your holes and that pretty fucking mouth full of cock. But none of them would fill you like me! I own you!”

Y/N gripped the sheets, her knuckles turning white. When he took her from behind his dick always felt bigger and the burning stretch was amazing. Maxwell using dirty talk was a weakness of hers and his jealous side coming out during sex was always a bonus. 

“Fucking pussy is squeezing me. You fucking slut! You love this don’t you?!” Maxwell snarled as he pulled her head up by her hair, making her look at the camera. “Daddy’s little whore. Daddy’s little slut! Letting me film her being fucked. Such a bad girl.”

His other hand was gripping her hip so tightly he knew there would be marks. 

Y/N tried to get one of her hands to her clit to rub it, but Maxwell yanked her hair hard, making her cry out. 

“Don’t” * **thrust** *  
“You” * **thrust** *  
“Fucking” * **thrust** *  
“Dare!” * **thrust** *

Y/N screamed and felt her coil snapping. “Maxwell, I’m cumming baby! Oh! Oh! Oh please! Harder!!”

Maxwell grunted as his pace was starting to stutter aswell. “I’m close too baby! Your pussy feels amazing. You’re so good to me. So good! My good girl! Mine!” he whimpered.

Y/N smiled to herself, knowing she could make this dominant man an absolute mess made her feel powerful.

Glancing behind her, seeing his hair dishevelled, his dark eyes burning into her own and biting his own lip; she needed him to cum inside her.

“Come in me Maxwell, fill me up!” she cooed at him. “I wanna be full of you. Fucking fill me up Daddy!” The thought of her, round with his child; that pushed Maxwell over the edge, roaring as he shot his hot load into Y/N’s cunt. She gasped out as her own climax built higher as Maxwell continued to pound into her.

Her toes started to curl at the little shockwaves going through her.

“Take it baby, take all of it. Get you pregnant with _my_ child. _My_ legacy. Fucking fill you up!” He grunted as he felt her walls flutter.

Y/N let out a cry and wailed as her orgasm hit her, the force and strength of it almost pushing Maxwell’s cock out of her. 

“Christ baby, my pants are fucking soaked,” Maxwell chuckled as his breathing returned to normal. He kept his cock inside Y/N as she came down from her high, stroking her back and ass.

“I don’t want to move Maxie. I don’t think I can…” she murmured. 

Grunting, Maxwell slowly pulled his cock out of Y/N making her moan. Both their mixed fluids dripped down her and onto the bedsheets. Maxwell quickly started to push some of it back in with his fingers. 

“Maxie, I don’t think I’m not in the right position for that.” Y/N giggled. “You never know darling, wouldn’t hurt to try would it? He replied as he pushed his fingers deeply into her. 

The groan she made from the action made his soft cock twitch. “How about we have a shower, get something to eat and see how waterproof this camera is baby?” Maxwell asked her.

“Maxie, we can’t take the camera into the fucking shower.” Y/N replied. “Darling, I was thinking more about placing it on the side of the Jacuzzi tub…” he smirked and pressed a kiss on her butt cheek making Y/N giggle.

“You’re greedy Maxie.” She hummed as she turned to look at him.

The love she had for this man was so strong, even with his cock hanging out of his pants and fingers stuffed into her cunt, she loved him more than anything on this earth.

Maxwell smiled with a glint in his eye. “Only for _you_ darling. Only for _you_.”


End file.
